1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an installation for producing textile strands or threads to be used in knitting or weaving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To give the fibres of textile threads better mutual adherence so that the said threads are better adapted to withstand the various stresses to which they are subjected during knitting or weaving operations, it is known to twist bundles of fibres to a sufficient extent and to prepare them by applying to them a glue in aqueous solution. In order to eliminate the spinning operation of the strands, i.e. the twisting proper, it has already been suggested to size the various hackled slivers or spindle frame strands while subjecting the fibres of the latter neither to additional drawing nor to excessive twisting. However, the threads glued in aqueous solution require a considerable drying time, requiring drying devices which are the more cumbersome the higher the speed of displacement of the threads. It is also seen that the power necessary for drying glued threads increases with the dimensions of the drier and the speed of movement of the threads within the said drier. Furthermore, the maximum speed of movement of threads having practically parallel or little twisted fibres is relatively limited by low mutual cohesion of the fibres.